Cat Scratch Feverines
Cat Scratch Feverines is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, Emily tries to cure Kit-Kat's Cat Scratch Fever. Starring Roles *Emily & Kit-Kat Featuring Roles *Doc *Josh *Lumpy Appearences *Cavity *Nutty *Truffles Plot It was a lovely day at the HTF Park. Emily was busy sewing a sky blue dress with her beloved sewing machine. All of a sudden, Kit-Kat, Emily's beloved cat, was scratching Lumpy! Emily tried to get her purple cat away from Lumpy, but her cat's strong paws and claws clung onto the dumb moose. Finally, Emily pulled off Kit-Kat, but Lumpy's butt was bleeding. Luckily, a doctor's office was nearby. Lumpy ran in there as fast as he could. Cavity and Nutty were seen having fun at the playground, eating candy. Emily soon decided to take Kit-Kat to the vet. Later, the green cat and her purple cat were sitting in the waiting room of a vet's office. Emily, that green cat, was finishing up her sky blue dress. Suddenly, Kit-Kat was scratching up some papers nearby her. Emily pulled her away from the papers and scolded her pet purple cat. Suddenly, Emily and Kit-Kat have been both called into a room. Now that the two cats were in a room, Doc, the vet, came into the room. He asked Emily about the problem with her cat. She replied that she didn't know. Doc then takes Kit-Kat to test her and see what kind of disease she has. In the testing room, Kit-Kat scratched up everything that she saw in the room. Doc pulled her off something that she was scratching and carried her back to Emily's room. Doc told Emily that her beloved pet purple cat was diagnosed with Cat Scratch Fever. The now-scared green cat asked a worried Doc if he had a medication for Kit-Kat's bad disease. He said that he ran out of medications for Cat Scratch Fever during the summer. Emily then paid him some money, then left with her cat. Josh was walking around, when Emily ran up to him and asked him if he could paint a medication for Cat Scratch Fever. He gladly accepted and painted the picture out of leaves and some candy wrappers. The medication picture came to life and Emily picked it up. She thanked Josh, and left. At Emily's house, she was trying to give Kit-Kat her medication medicine, which was a pill. Kit-Kat stiffly refused, and ran somewhere in the house to scratch up some stuff. Emily pulled her away, yet again. Finally, she got the pill to go in her pet purple cat's mouth. Little did she know, the medication made her Cat Stratch Fever even worse! Kit-Kat jumped out the window and found Lumpy again. She scratched up him, and when he was dead, she brought back his corpse to Emily. She was disgusted, yet she didn't accept it. This made Kit-Kat really ''angry, so she scratched up the bottom half of Emily's body. Her organs were spilling out and she couldn't stop it. Later, she got eaten by her beloved pet. Moral "''Everyone has a fever." Deaths *Lumpy gets scratched up by Kit-Kat and bled to death. *Emily's bottom half gets scratched up by Kit-Kat, which made all of her organs spill out. Later, she got eaten by Kit-Kat. Injuries *Lumpy gets scratched minorly by Kit-Kat. Trivia *Truffles can be seen in the HTF Park. *This is Emily and Kit-Kat's first appearence since the episode All's Well That Doesn't end Well. *This is Cavity's first appearence since the episode Lazy Eyed and Bushy Tailed. *Cavity has her lazy eye again in this episode. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 21 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images